


Rainy - Heliot

by dracothelittlepuff



Series: draco's Heliot [6]
Category: Edgar Allan Poe's Murder Mystery Dinner Party (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Rain, Storm - Freeform, Wow im so good at making titles for these things, awkward ish, its cold okay?, kinda a cliche?, tea is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracothelittlepuff/pseuds/dracothelittlepuff
Summary: Mary Ann is chilly cause it's rainy. Surprise, surprise, Ernest's house is nearby!
Relationships: Ernest Hemingway/George Eliot, Ernest Hemingway/Mary Ann Evans
Series: draco's Heliot [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rainy - Heliot

Mary Ann turned up the walkway. It was pouring properly now, but she was already soaked through to the skin. Still, it was chilly and Ernest's house was a lot closer than hers.

She knocked on the door and immediately doubt flew through her head. What if he's not home? What if he's sleeping? What if he's writing? What if he doesn't want to see me? What if-

The door opened. "Oh. Hello."

"Hi. Sorry."

"I- Come in." Ernest stood back and held the door open for her. Mary Ann stepped in and was very aware that her clothes were dripping on the floor. She grimaced. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Raining hard, huh." Ernest looked at her carefully. "What can I do for you?"

"Um. You're the closest person I know. And the storm- I just- I can go, if you're busy."

"Not busy at all. And you're welcome here any time." Mary Ann slid off her blazer and held it in her arms. "Thank you."

"You should change into something dry. Come this way." Ernest led her to his bedroom down the hall. She'd seen the room before, of course. It was plain but a little messy with glasses and clothes strewn about. Ernest opened his closet. "I don't think I have anything that would quite fit you, but-" He glanced back. "Oh, you're freezing."

Mary Ann shrugged, shivering. "I-I'm fine."

"Nope. Go have a hot shower, and then you can get changed and we can have some tea."

"Ernest-"

"Really. It's no problem."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Towels are on the shelf in there."

Mary Ann went back out through the dim hall to the washroom. It was small, but tidy - tidier than his bedroom. She closed and locked the door, and then peeled off her shirt, pants and underwear. Cool air hit her skin, making her shake harder. Thankfully, the shower wasn't hard to figure out. She turned it on hot and felt the water, recoiled, made it a little more cool. That was better.

She stepped into the shower and sighed out loud as the hot water hit her skin, and then she giggled. It was a relief. She pulled out her hair tie - she'd forgotten to take it off - and combed her fingers through her hair. She lost track of time - and probably could have stayed in that shower for so much longer - but she was a guest. Mary Ann took one more moment and then turned it off. She reached up for a towel, dripping water away from the bathmat, and pulled it around her shoulders. It was thick and fuzzy, and smelled a little like Ernest in a good way. Not the alcohol way.

She opened the door and walked slowly to his bedroom. Ernest was lying back on his bed, reading a book. "Hey, you. Nice shower?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I just realized, I should have asked for your clothes to dry before."

Mary Ann felt heat on her face when she remembered where they were - crumpled and discarded on the floor of the bathroom. "Oh, sorry. I can-"

"Nope, I got it. Uh- That's okay, right?"

"Yes..."

"And come out to the living room when you're done. Kettle just finished."

"Thank you."

He winked and jumped up, closing the door after him to leave her in peace. Mary Ann looked at the clothes on the bed - they may have been Ernest's smallest, but they were still way oversized on her. Still, she put them on. These also smelled like him, in the nice way, in the towel way. A clean white button down, pants that she had to roll up around her ankles, a knit sweater pullover that was a little bit itchy, but his, so it didn't matter as much.

Mary Ann went back down the hall to the kitchen, and then right, beside the front door, to the living room. Ernest sat at one end of a couch, a tray with two steaming mugs and some cookies on the low coffee table in front. A fire was alive and flickering in the fireplace in the corner, and the whole room had such a cozy and welcoming glow. Mary Ann looked out the windows - for they were on all three sides around them, large, almost wall to wall - it was still pouring. "I'm afraid the cookies are a bit burnt," Ernest said. "And dry."

Mary Ann walked over to him. "It looks lovely." She sat down next to him. "Really, thank you. You're being very kind."

"Of course." Ernest smiled sweetly, so out of character for him. So cute, Mary Ann thought.

"Tea?"

"Oh, yes, thanks." Mary Ann raised her eyebrows when he handed it to her. It already had milk.

Ernest seemed uncomfortable suddenly. "I hope it's alright. A bit of milk and a scoop of sugar."

Mary Ann laughed. "You remembered." He looked even more uncomfortable. Maybe even flustered. "Um. Really? Is that what it is?"

"It's cute. You're being cute." She paused. Ernest's hopeful smile grew even bigger. "I think you're cuter."

Mary Ann took a slow sip, stalling her answer. "Thank you... but, no."

"Yep." He tore his eyes away from her. "Uh. Cookie?"

"Sure." Mary Ann put down her tea, picked up a cookie-shaped-object, bit into it. She tried not to physically wince - it was certainly burnt, and 'dry' was a definite understatement. Ernest laughed. "That bad."

"N-No, it's d-delicious," she mumbled desperately.

"You can tell me the truth."

"Nope." Somehow, she managed to choke it down. "Very good." She nodded quickly. Ernest laughed harder, and then Mary Ann was laughing, too.

"They're terrible," he said.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"I''m so sorry."

"It's fine." Her laugh died away and she studied him for a moment. He seemed so happy, so bright and so... different than how he usually was. She said that. "You seem cheerful."

He shrugged. "Dunno."

Mary Ann reached for her mug and a book caught her eye. It took her a moment to register, and then she almost choked on her tea. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, you have... my book."

"Oh." Ernest looked away, out the windows. "Yes."

"I didn't know you-"

"I mean, it's good. Your books are good."

"You say 'books'."

"Books. Yes. Multiple of the books you wrote, I have read."

"Ah."

"You seem surprised."

"I didn't think... you would like... them."

"Huh. Well, I do."

"Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

"Is it weird? Cause, we're friends- I mean, we're- you know."

"Yeah. No, it's not weird. Just caught me off guard."

"Okay. Good." He nodded.

Mary Ann continued drinking her tea, and she felt more and more slow, heavy, tired. She leaned against Ernest's shoulder and took another sip, the last one. She put down her mug and leaned back against him, this time with her head in his lap.

Ernest put his arm around her and didn't say anything. A moment more, and he realized she was asleep. He reached a hand to her, hesitated, and then ran his fingers down through her hair. She didn't stir. He smiled at the peaceful, innocent look on her face, and soon found himself slipping off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I tried to make it fluffy. I tried.  
> Btw, this is probably the first time when Mary Ann has visited Ernest's house and they haven't *COUGH COUGH COUGH* slept together. So. That's why they're kind of awkward.


End file.
